


Needy Nester

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alpha Barley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Incest, M/M, Omega Ian, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: Alpha Barley goes on a grand quest to hunt down the where all his lost clothes have gone to he isnt expecting for his journey to end in his omega brothers bed.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Needy Nester

The sun shone brightly on the summer day as everyone found a reason to go and enjoy the great outdoors. Most folks were happy to spend their whole day off soaking up the heated mid afternoon rays with their loved ones, especially nature lovers like Barley lightfoot, unfortunately he was stuck in doors dealing with what he deemed ‘the most mysterious quest of a lifetime’ finding all of his special clothes that had slowly vanished over the course of a month, surprisingly not even Ian wanted to join the alpha in his hunt for laundry gear. He was very content to let his mate go on the oh so deadly clothing journey while he took a small cat nap in his nest.

Dude what the yor ?” Barley mumbled loudly as he continued to rummage through his loads of laundry sprawled across his room, the piles were slowly becoming massive, what was once clean was now dirty as it rested on his floor and what was dirty was boardline inhumane to even exist after being mixed on his sticky floor. His whole territory looked like a tornado had run through, even Ians room after the phoenix gem explosion incident looked persinely beautiful compared to the current state of his destroyed room.

"What type of sorcery is this?" he growled as he turned back to his plastic half full laundry hamper. "Its gotta be in here"

Barley groaned as his eyes quickly took inventory of the stained clothes in front of him before quickly tossing the unwanted material over his shoulder, Jeans, shirts, boxers all got ignored as they landed haphazardly on his already messy wood floor. The alphas' mess was horrific, his wood floor was barely visible under all of the old clothing but he didn't notice as he continued to get lost in his hunt. Where the hell had he put it? Did he leave it in Guinevere? Downstairs? He continued to root around all his smelly clothes for a few moments before sighing loudly as he stared up at the roof, going through all his stuff was draining, he had already ripped through his closet and pulled everything out of his drawers. Maybe mom could help, she was always good at finding his stuff, Barley shuffled past his mess to his door where he could poke his head out for a moment.

“Mom?”

“Yeah honey?”

“Have you seen my vest, it's gone missing” 

“You lost your vest too? Barley sweetie you need to clean up your kingdom or else you're going to keep losing your battle gear” Laurel called back as she got ready to leave for her lunch date.

Barely sighed harshly as he heard the front door closed, he paused for a moment to scratch his head in confusion while looking around the battle field of a room, where the hell had he put it? This was so weird little by little it seemed like all of his things were going missing, first some of his hoodies had just vanished, then some of his BEST Quest of Yor shirts had just disappeared into thin air and now he couldn't even find his favorite jean vest! 

This didn't make sense, it's not like he did laundry with Mom anymore, neither of them were big fans of smelling the others alpha stank on their stuff and he rarely did laundry with Ian, plus his little omega was a thin thing his clothes would just fall off. Speaking of clothes falling off maybe he should hunt down his little mate and see if he wanted to help add to the mess. No No he needed to focus, not get distracted by the wonderfully mesmerizing thoughts on his sweet boyfriend. Maybe he misplaced it? Misplaced a bunch of different things? Or maybe someone came in and took it? The alpha in him growled at the idea of anyone crossing into his territory and taking his favorite stuff but that didn't make sense, his sense of smell was too strong, he would have noticed a stranger on his land.

Barley stood up then took a deep breath of the room catching all of the musty smells of old laundry, cheesy junk food, and an undertone of nature all buried under a pleasing mix of his own smoky musk and Ian's sweet minty fragrance, which was normal since the mated pair were constantly cuddled together on his cozy mattress. A deep rumble started in his chest as a grin made its way across his face, it was always awesome knowing that his little brother was so comfortable in his den, his scent was already a permanent fixture.

It was rare that omegas found comfort in spaces outside of their own rooms or homes, but once they found a spot or a person that was labeled as theirs it was protected aggressively, no one was allowed to enter their den without permission unless someone wanted to lose a limb, only their chosen mates and their babies could enter cautiously. People were protected just as aggressively, last time a waitress tried to flirt with him while he was at the tavern, Ian nervously planted himself firmly in his brother's lap and refused to be coaxed back into his seat. The waitress was quick to back down after glancing at his omegas scowling face while the alpha gave a toothy smile as he continued to tell his intense tale of a great battle against a dragon. Barley had barely finished paying for their meal before he was picking up his cute boyfriend so that he could happily scent mark his alpha in the privacy of guinevere iron walls.

Barley sighed happily as his mind continued to focus on his amazing wizard of a brother, his train of thought was broken as he tripped over a messy pile of jeans that he had left on his floor during the search. He groaned softly as he laid face first into the hard wood of his floor, at least a little bit of his clothes had broken some of his fall not much though since everything still hurt. The large elf was so close to admitting defeat as he rested on the ground, the only reason he was looking for his vest in the first place was cause Ians' heat was around the corner, he wanted to give his little brother something important for comfort. Maybe he could give him his blanket? It smelled a lot like him but not as much as his vest... Barley sighed again softly as he turned to gaze under his messy bed hoping to find his missing vest but was surprised and confused to see something else. He sat up while pulling the red black flannel from under his mattress, when had this fallen under there? He couldn't recall the last time he saw Ian in the shirt and none of the buttons where missing so he hadn't tore it off him last time they had ‘a warriors sleepover’, Ian also had recently fallen into a habit of picking up all of their clothes off the floor whenever he could and taking it to the laundry room for them. 

A strong smell of refreshing mint called his attention, begging him to enjoy the glorious scent of his magical mate, Barleys eyebrows furrowed in confusion as slowly leaned closer to the soft sweet minty fabric if it was old then it wouldn't have smelled so strong, but instead it like having Ian directly in front of him. He gave up on finding his missing vest for the moment, he clutched the flannel closer before giving into the temptation of bugging his brother.

The experienced quester quickly made his way over to the closed door of the omega’s room and gently knocked on the hardwood. He was greeted back with pure silences, not a sound could be heard even when he placed his ear against the door. He slowly turned the knob before pushing the door open, now he could hear the Ians slow airy breath, his cutie must have been taking a mid afternoon nap. Barley poked his head into the warm den where his little love was snoozing away in a large lumpy nest. Ian looked so cute wrapped up on his cozy mattress in his amazing nest, all he could see of his loving baby was his sleeping face on a plush pillow as dark blue curly hair fanned out everywhere like a halo.

“Iiiaaann” he gently whispered out trying to wake up his sleepy brother

“Hmmmmm” he could barely be heard as he shifted deeper into his nest .

“Dude are you really sleeping on this glorious day?” he joked out while scratching the back of his neck, he gaze was locked on the edge of Ians nest, something about it looked off but vaguely familiar

“Barleeyy im sleeeping” he whined back

“Huh oh sorry baby” he airly whispered out while slowly making his way closer to the well constructed nest. Barley was awestruck as he finally registered the weird fabrics on Ians nest

“Mmmhmm sure you are alpha” Ians giggled before sticking his arm out from under his mountain of blanket, the invitation was clear, he wanted his brother to come join him for a nice nap.

Barleys grin was blinding as he shuffled his way into the room, in his fist clenched tightly was the sweet smelling flannel. He could barely register the door slamming loudly behind him, the sound was mostly ignored as he fell under the memorizing spell that was his dozing baby. The room smelled strongly of refreshing mint alighting his senses with its wonderful scent, his inner alpha purred loudly at the sight of his sleepy mate rolled up in all of his missing stuff, it was rare to see his usually anxious boyfriend relaxed enough to randomly nap in his nest during the middle of the day but it seemed like being surrounded by his boyfriends stuff really helped. If giving up his clothes was all it took to get a soft, sweet content Ian then he'd happily give him the gift of his closet…. after he cleaned everything first.

He froze in blissful shock by Ians snoozing side as he finally got a good detailed look of his little brother's bed.. His old sheets had been pulled from the hall closet and made into the base of the nest nearly completely covered by Ians own blankets, sprawled across the sheets tucked elegantly into the nest where all of his missing shirts, even some of his questing gear had made its way into the cozy dome, the little wizard was using Barleys best black hoodie as a pj and from what the larger elf could see nothing else as bare legs poked out from under the jacket. The little elf shifted again in the bed as he scooted closer to the edge where his spicy smoky campfire smelling alpha was standing, unintentionally letting him see his missing jean vest partially hidden by a fluffy pillow, while subconsciously begging for cuddles from his lovable heart flame.

Barleys face ached from how long he had been smiling, his alpha was purring so strongly that his chest nearly vibrated the large elf tried hard to not jostle the bed while he climbed in, energy was ready to to burst beneath his skin as he cuddled his little mate close to his chest, the flannel had made a new home on the floor where he had dropped it. Ian twisted in the sheets and snuggled close before sniffing the dirty shirt covering his alphas strong burly chest, he was sighing happily at the familiar smell while being pulled closer by a strong warm arm, nothing was better than the scent of his loving alpha. 

The strong elf continued to grin as the need to speak finally overwhelmed him “Sooo Sir Iandore did you become a dragon who decided the best type of horde is one made out of my ancient artifacts?”

Barley openly stared at Ians bright pink blush making its way across his pale blue face, he was trying to burn the memory of his embarrassed boyfriend laying in his arms. His smirk was ridiculously large as he continued to gaze at his now shuffling boyfriend, the laughter in his chest was dying to escape.

“Barley I-I dont know what happened I just f-found one of your shirts and its smelled really really good…...I-I-I thought you wouldn't mind or even notice but but then one become two the more and I dont it just got out of hand!” he cried out while barring his face into the large elfs side in hope that he could hide his vibrant face.

He was turning a deep shade of red when the chest protecting his hiding face started to shake with uncontrollable laughter, Barley couldn't hold it in anymore, his laughter was joyful while filling the previously semi quiet room as he fully realized how absolutely cute his little mate was, who knew what a sweet little hoarder his mage was about him. Ian tried to frown but it was so hard when his boyfriends chuckles were so infectious, he twisted to face the other side of his room while crossing his arms firmly against his chest, his little smile was hidden so long as he did not give in to his dorky boyfriend. Large palms tried to gentle role him back over but he refused to budge.

“B-B-Baby pl-lease dont be mad its its its just so c-cuteeeeee” he chimed out in between his bouts of giggles when getting Ian to face him didn't work, he chose to wrap his arms around his waist while resting his head on the warm soft shoulder of his magic omega. He snuggled closer while holding him firmly to his chest, warm breath tickled Ians still pink ear.

The little mage rolled his eyes at his brother's nonsense as he felt through his back small hiccups of giggles still escaping, he finally let out a happy sigh as he scooted back into the warm body of his mate. They were enjoying the gloriously soothing spooning session when Barley broke the silence once more

“And so the mysterious death defining quest comes to a glorious end as the culprit Sir Iandore falls at the hands of his mighty warrior Barley!”

Ian smiled into the mattress before quickly grabbing the pillow under his head “Tis not the way Iandore falls today” he cried out while smacking his brother with the soft cushion.

“Oh that's how Iandore wants to play is it? He playfully growled out as his thick fingers started tickling his sensitive omegas sides, the light hearted giggles and squirms did nothing to protect him as he yelled at Barley to stop. The two continued to playfully fight on the clothes filled nest as the need for sleep finally left their bodies, once they were done messing around they would happily cuddle close, but for now they were enjoying a warm summer afternoon the best way possible, in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Its my first try at Ian and Barley A/B/O!!!


End file.
